


What's Important

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Magnus wants to show Alec what Christmas is about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotaruYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruYuki/gifts).



> This was written for the Malec Secret Santa on Tumblr. I had to cut some bits because it was too long when I finally reread the guidelines... Oops.

December 25th, 5.56 am

 

Her feet glide without a sound along the cold floor. Her movements are swift and purposeful. No one’s around as she opens the door silently, closes it behind her and rushes to the bed. 

“Max, get up! It’s time!” 

He opens his eyes sleepily, frowning at his big sister. Her hair is loose and she’s wearing those very soft ruby red colored pyjamas she got from Magnus. Jace and Max had their hands all over that fabric, never having felt anything softer in their lives. Even Alec, after some persuasion and scowling, reached out to touch it, the hard lines in his face smoothing for a look of surprise. Magnus had hinted that Isabelle wouldn’t be the only one to soon sleep in such comfort. 

Max is instantly wide awake, taking his sister’s hand and following her to their brother’s room. Jace is already awake, still fighting bad dreams, never asleep too long at a time, but he greets them with a genuine smile, excited about today, and when Izzy and Max each grab one of his hands, tugging him along, he feels rather lucky.

When they reach another room, their joyed expressions fall all of a sudden as they spot the empty bed. Izzy feels such a rush of disappointment in her gut, tears burn behind her eyes, making it harder to breathe. “I don’t believe him.”

Meeting her brothers’ gazes, she can tell they feel the same.

* * *

December 24th, 9.23 am

 

“Why? You don’t believe in God or Jesus or any such thing. It’s a stupid mundane tradition.” 

Alec’s eyebrow is pulled up as he watches Magnus’ face, lying comfortably side by side, their fingers interlaced. They’ve been awake for an hour, sharing lazy, sleepy kisses and touches, before Magnus asked Alec to spend Christmas morning with him and his siblings, and just as Magnus thought, Alec doesn’t see the point of it. Also, he has a Clave meeting.

The corner of Magnus’ mouth pulls upwards slightly. “That’s true, but through the centuries I’ve come to learn that in every aspect of life there’s almost always something good or useful to draw from. And Christmas, the sentiment of it, not the consumption and material greed, but the compassion, love and empathy it evokes in people, is sometimes rather astonishing. And I’d like you to experience it with me.”

Alec’s squinting skeptically, but Magnus can by now detect the curious spark in his eyes. 

“People need something to hold onto to get through their personal horrors and tragedies. Some find it in a god, some in a devil, some in angels…” His eyes glow with mischief, his lips forming a smirk as Alec answers with a practised eye-roll,“...and apparently some believe in the church of a flying spaghetti monster, at least that’s what Simon told me, I haven’t gotten round to confirm this, yet.” 

Alec’s huffing a little laugh, sending warm shudders through Magnus. All he wants is to be with this man and show him all the amazing things life has to offer, one at a time to avoid overwhelming him, but he really wants Alec to let him.

He props himself up on his elbow, his fingers trailing Alec’s slightly stubbly jaw, their eyes locking. “Please, Alexander, give me today to show you some of what I’ve been talking about. And before you start, Jace and Isabelle have graciously agreed to take on your duties at the institute, so you are free to spend the day with me.” 

Alec’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, now knowing that Magnus must have planned this. But he doesn’t feel annoyed or run over, he really wants to know whatever it is Magnus is so eager to share with him. And the thought of spending a whole day with Magnus, which they’ve rarely had time for lately, is a little intoxicating. 

How is he supposed to deny those deep, vivid eyes that look at him every single time as if he were his universe? Or those hands touching him as if they were afraid to damage the most precious possession they’ve ever known, yet simultaneously can’t get enough of feeling him, and he knows Magnus knows he can’t be broken, not like this. 

Alec leans forward, his hand cradling Magnus’ cheek as his head tilts slightly, their noses bumping gently before their lips slide together, tender, molten, burning. It’s all the answer Magnus needs.

When Alec emerges from the shower an hour later, wearing one of Magnus’ robes - he does love all that softness, even if he doesn’t admit it out loud - he’s met by a big table in the living-room that wasn’t there last night, stacked with food, most of which he has never seen before. 

“First endeavor of Alec Lightwood learning the joy of Christmas is stuffing his belly with all delicious Christmas treats.” 

Magnus’ excitement is visible in the way his voice is a little higher than usual, how he’s radiating warmth, how his body can’t stop moving delicately, how his eyes sparkle. 

Alec can’t but comply, sitting down on the chair Magnus pulls out for him, and then he tries  _ every _ last thing Magnus magics in front of him on his plate while listening attentively to Magnus telling him about what he’s eating and where it’s from while Chairman Meow lounges on Alec’s shoulders. Alec’s thoroughly stuffed and his mind enriched by the time they’re ready to leave.

Alec secretly admires how stunning Magnus looks in the warm brown and green shades of his attire, gloves fitting his scarf, fitting his shoes, even the subtle glitter of his dark-green eyeshadow matches everything perfectly. Not that Alec’s surprised, he knows Magnus - still, he finds himself in utmost admiration again. And the smile he sends him could melt a heart of ice, attacking Alec’s spine with soft shivers, making his own heart swell exponentially. 

They’re walking the streets of New York City, blending into the masses of people, the lights, the Christmas decorations. They arrive at the Rockefeller Center, take in the humongous Christmas tree, the ice sculptures and masses of people. “We’re not going there…” Alec glances at Magnus, apprehensive to get any closer, get into that crowd. Everything is kind of impressive, but it’s also pompous and must cost sums Alec wouldn’t know what to do with. 

“No, Alexander, don’t worry, this isn’t what I meant. It’s just on our way.” Magnus smiles reassuringly and finally takes Alec’s hand. He’s been wanting to since the moment they left the loft, but only now found that bit of confidence, that push he needed. His face lights up more beautifully than any Christmas light when Alec squeezes his hand, giving a lopsided smile.

* * *

Magnus leads him to something that looks like a Christmas market with stalls, benches and tables, but the more Alec observes the more he thinks he understands. All the drinks and foods and small presents are free, especially for those less fortunate, those needing a place to be, to find someone to care, someone to see them, a warm drink and meal and company. There are adults and children of all shapes and ethnicities, even sexualities as he spots couples of all genders hugging, holding hands and kissing, smiling at each other, talking to people they may in daily life hardly notice while crossing the street. There are fires to spend warmth but Alec finds that the people themselves make the place warm and accepting.

Magnus is watching Alec, his eyes taking in his soft rosy cheeks, the tiny dents in his face and nose, his red lips, most of all the realization in his eyes. “There are a few places like this by now, where people can be themselves without any fear amongst others.” 

Alec turns his head to look at Magnus, his eyes flitting up and down, observing him closely. “I guess acceptance isn’t a given in the mundane world, either.” Magnus nods, holds Alec’s hand a little tighter and brings his lips to Alec’s once in a tender brush.

* * *

“Magnus… really?” They’re standing in front of a rather large building and this time Alec doesn’t have to guess, but he feels rather uncomfortable being here.

“Yes, really, Alexander, come on, they won’t bite.” He smiles at him and pulls him inside. 

Alec’s seen orphanages from the outside, but he’s never actually been in one and he can’t stop feeling strange, involuntarily having to think about Jace, about Magnus… why would he want to be here? What’s here to show him how great Christmas is among sad, traumatized, lonely children?

“Magnus!” Alec startles as four kids - he estimates their ages between 5 and 8 - are running towards them, well, towards Magnus who lets go of Alec’s hand to crouch down, hugging them all close. Alec can’t but stare. 

The children bombard him with questions, clearly knowing him and Chairman Meow, and Magnus answers all of them patiently, dapping the kids’ noses or ruffling their hair. 

“Who’s he?” A girl with soft brown eyes and dark straight hair is pointing at Alec. He’s sure she’s of Asian origin but he rather not guess where from, best to ask Magnus later.

Magnus turns to Alec, smiling rather smugly. “That, my dear, is Alexander, he’s my boyfriend.” 

Alec blinks, taken aback by Magnus’ words spoken so freely and confidently and in front of children… he looks at them to gauge their reactions. They’re all mustering him quietly for a moment, then the girl nods, walks over to Alec and takes his big hand into her little one. 

“Come, we’ll show you our rooms!” The children are yelling excitedly as they walk hastily with Magnus and Alec further into the building, meeting more children, a few adults, too, who all seem to know and like Magnus. 

Alec feels a little surreal, not at all what he expected. The children’s rooms are colorful, warm and bright, showing drawings, photos, all kinds of hand-crafted things, toys and books. They show them their favorites, tell them how excited they are for Christmas and how good they’ve been and Alec is all of a sudden playing with their toy trains, building tracks and bridges for the trains to cross. He’s engrossed as are the children and Magnus watches them quietly, brimming with emotions. 

Magnus is telling them a Christmas story he knows it by heart and alters it as he pleases, the children all sitting quietly in front of him, watching with big glowing eyes, gasping, smiling and laughing in all the right places. Alec’s sitting on a small chair, his legs outstretched to be able to sit at all, completely mesmerized in watching and listening, feeling a kind of warmth and veneration he seldom experiences. 

Magnus’ story ends with a firework sparking from his fingers and the children are screeching in pure joy. They get many heartfelt hugs and have to promise to come back soon and Alec is shocked at how genuine he means it.

“You do magic in front of them?” Alec whispers as they’re alone, walking past the room where the Christmas tree and presents are all set up for tomorrow.

“Oh, they know I’m a wizard.” Magnus winks at him, eyebrow raised, waves his hand once and Alec halts mid-step, eyes catching the tree that’s suddenly bigger and brighter, with twice as many presents underneath. He smiles, shaking his head lightly in awe and at how bold Magnus is before he hurries after him, wishing he could see the children’s faces in the morning.

* * *

“Would you like to get something to eat before our next stop?” Magnus’ hand found Alec’s instantly, and he’s watching him, waiting for his response.

“To be honest I’m still full from this morning.” Alec is sure he has never eaten so much at once in his life. 

Magnus looks rather proud and nods in agreement. “Alright, off we go.” He decides differently, frees Alec’s hand and tucks his arm into Alec’s instead, showing a big grin. Alec raises an eyebrow but can’t suppress the chuckle tickling his throat. Magnus looks perfectly endearing, and again he couldn’t say no to him, their heightened proximity sending sparks and flutters through him. 

They walk on in comfortable silence, giving Alec time to reflect on these new impressions, giving Magnus time to just feel extremely glad about having this chance to spend this day with Alec, being allowed to be this close to him, being trusted and wanted by him. His feelings are soaring, it’s always been this way and with Alec he doesn’t feel the need to reign them in. 

When they arrive at an animal shelter, dusk is already settling, and Alec scolds himself for not having guessed. “Is the Chairman getting a new flatmate?” 

Magnus laughs a little giddily and shakes his head. “Not quite.” Alec just looks at him suspiciously, but grants him the mystery. 

A man, woman and two girls are heading outside with a couple of cats in two boxes, the girls talking about their new friends excitedly. Alec looks after them with a soft smile. 

“Are you here to adopt any animals? Because I’m afraid there aren’t any left.” A woman in her mid-forties, tiny black curls framing her round face, her dark eyes beneath her glasses expressing a kind of wonder, as if she witnessed a small miracle. “Every year around this time the shelter becomes emptier, but we’ve never had no animals left… and those adopted at Christmas time haven’t been returned for the last 10 years.” 

Alec frowns, looking to Magnus for guidance. “That’s wonderful, Marion.” He read her name tag. “I’m sure these ones won’t be returned, either. Have a great Christmas!” He smiles brightly at her. “You too, thank you so much!” She calls after them, rubbing her teary eye, clearly moved as they leave.

“What do you mean you’re sure they won’t be returned? How are all the animals adopted…?” Magnus smiles patiently, waiting for Alec to catch on.

“You mean you… what, you… bewitch people to adopt them?” 

Magnus giggles at Alec’s word choice and shakes his head. “No, I don’t bewitch them, I simply find people who love animals and would give them a good home and…give them an incentive to get them from the shelters, that’s all.” 

That’s all..? Alec observes Magnus for a long, quiet moment, and just as Magnus is starting to feel a little insecure, a pair of cold lips are pressed on his, two arms pulling him close, and his own mouth is working on getting those lips warm again. They lose sense of time.

* * *

It’s completely dark when they have to part again, both a little disheveled, swollen lips and smiles like stars in their eyes. Magnus adjusts Alec’s scarf and takes him to a real Christmas market where he finds them a secluded space and they listen to Christmas music while drinking mulled wine and eating bread filled with delicious sweet chestnut soup and roast apples for dessert.

Alec could never have imagined a day like today, so surreal when he thinks of the institute and what he would normally be doing now which seems mind-boggling in the way that it shouldn’t feel like this to him because that’s what he’s used to, how it’s been his whole life, yet a few hours with Magnus open up his mind and make him wish he would have experienced some of it before, though experiencing it with Magnus is the best part. He doesn’t quite know how any of this is real, but he won’t question it as long as this beautiful, compassionate, vibrant man is with him.

Magnus holds out his hand, he’s wearing green-silver nail polish, his gloves stored in his jacket pocket, and Alec doesn’t hesitate before he takes it. They share a look full of intimate understanding and joy to be here.

“There’s one more place I want to show you, just the two of us.” 

Magnus looks as if he’s asking for permission which surprises Alec. He nods, showing him a small, yet meaningful smile and Magnus is immediately assured. He takes him where no one can see them, opens a portal and leads Alec through. 

Alec doesn’t know what he expected, but he sure as hell didn’t think they’d end up amidst a magical winter wonderland come to life. 

There’s a lake before them, frozen over, lots of trees on either side, sparkling with snow and ice crystals. Magnus moves his hands in a familiar flourish, and Alec’s eyes grow even wider as fairy lights appear all around the lake, floating, sparkling. It looks sheer magical, and Alec doesn’t even look for another word to describe it. Just as he’s trying to find words, his mouth opening, he freezes in shock as he hears sounds - a song - out of nowhere. He watches Magnus who’s already staring at him, his eyes twinkling, his face radiating amazement. Alec doesn’t have chance to really think about why he’s looking at him like that - the voices, so pure and sweet are penetrating his whole being, soaking him with a cloak of comforting wonder. 

He can tell it’s a Christmas song, but he’s never heard it and it doesn’t sound like anything he could compare it to. “What is it?” He whispers, still ardently listening, feeling prickling sensations all over his skin. 

“What does it sound like?” Magnus whispers back, so close now Alec can feel his breath on his face. 

“It sounds like... “ There’s only one thought on his mind, but he feels voicing it would be ridiculous.

“Alexander, tell me.” Alec meets Magnus’ eyes, golden flames flickering, dancing, glowing and he gets lost. 

“Angels… it sounds like angels singing.” Alec hardly hears his own words, gazing transfixed until Magnus glamours his eyes again, making Alec blink and take a deep breath, suddenly back in the here and now, or maybe he just had a dream within a dream. He feels as if anything could be possible right now. 

“Angels, hm?” Magnus’ voice is laced with mischief and Alec huffs. “Yeah, well, I sure as hell can’t sing like that.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that, Alexander?” Magnus looks a little too eager for his liking and he shakes his head vehemently. “Never, I really can’t sing, just ask the others.” 

“Mmmm… shame, maybe another time.” Magnus muses as Alec purses his lips, his brow furrowed. 

“What was it?” Alec really wants to know, and he doesn’t truly believe that it was sung by angels.

“It’s one of my favorite holiday songs called ‘Carol of the bells’. I thought you might like it.” 

Alec is staring back at him, stunned into silence at how this wonderful man took the time to show him all of this, put such an effort into it, wanted to, for  _ him.  _ Magnus keeps surprising him, showing him how deeply he cares, and Alec doesn’t have the words… love? He really doesn’t know, not yet, his heart might know already, his head always takes a little longer.

“Follow me, darling.” Alec’s driven out of his thoughts, almost losing his balance as Magnus pulls him along through the snow to the edge of the lake. 

Alec has no idea why but he’d follow Magnus anywhere… he watches as Magnus magics another sheen of ice onto the lake. 

“Just making sure we won’t break through.” He smiles and Alec nods before the words penetrate his mind. 

“Wait, what? You… want to… walk on the lake?” He looks and sounds disbelieving, making Magnus laugh, a sound that vibrates warmly in Alec’s chest, making him almost forget why he’s shocked. 

“Not walk, Alexander, skate of course.” Alec can hardly follow Magnus’ hand movement before he’s staring down, his boots next to him, his feet covered with… skates!? Magnus grips him by his upper arms, preventing him from falling as he’s suddenly swaying with the unfamiliar feeling of the ground literally being taken from under his feet. 

“Magnus, I really don’t think that’s a good idea, I’ve never done that!” And he can’t for the life of him imagine moving on that ice when he can hardly stand in these strange shoes. 

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ve got you, just hold onto me, I’ll teach you.” Magnus smiles reassuringly and though Alec is hesitant and anything but confident, he nods vaguely and sets one foot carefully after the other, holding onto Magnus’ waist as they slowly but steadily step onto the lake. 

“You’re doing good, just look at me, nothing will happen to you, Alexander.” Alec can’t help the feeling that Magnus means a lot more than just ice skating, but he’s a little preoccupied with trying to learn to walk in these skates, though watching Magnus, feeling his strong arms supporting him and clinging to his broad waist, does help. 

They reach the middle of the lake, tiny white lights dancing around them and Alec feels a little calmer as they stop. “Now, relax and let me pull you, you don’t have to do anything but hold my hands, alright?” 

Alec feels a little wobbly as Magnus slowly moves backwards, his hands running along his forearms, taking hold of his hands. He takes a deep breath and tells himself that even if he falls, nothing will happen, nothing compared to what he’s used to, what he endured. He doesn’t even understand why he feels so apprehensive doing this… or maybe he does. Because he doesn’t lose control easily, doesn’t give it to someone else over him, doesn’t trust blindly, foolishly… but he trusts Magnus, he has trusted him even at the beginning, when he had no idea what all these feelings he had towards him were, they simply existed and he tried working through them - sometimes more successfully than other times, in the end he trusted himself to make the right choice for no one but himself. And he trusts Magnus pretty much unconditionally. 

His body suddenly loosens up and Magnus can tell, smiling as he glides over the ice, pulling Alec along, not taking his eyes off him for even a second. 

They’re immersed in each other, how their eyes glow, how their skin shines with the shadows and sparkles of the lights around them, the touch of their hands, their skin warm and familiar. They’re forgetting that they’re wearing skates on a frozen lake, drawn together like magnets, or moths to a flame, being at once both to each other. Alec steps forward to get closer, and if Magnus hadn’t instantly reacted and flung his arms around Alec’s middle, the Shadowhunter would have fallen. 

Alec’s panting a little with the adrenaline of his sudden scare, his heart drumming in his chest. How did he forget… glancing up and meeting Magnus’ eyes, he remembers how. Those eyes, that face… his downfall. Almost.

“I think I should teach you how to move by yourself now. Stand up straight, imagine you’re sure-footed just like when you’re shooting your arrows. You’re safe, I promise.” 

Alec does as he’s told, and strangely enough it doesn’t feel that foreign to him anymore. Magnus moves to his side slowly, watching him, making sure he’s okay. He’s holding just one hand now, standing beside him. “Set one foot after the other, but slide them over the ice, watch.” 

Magnus lets go of his hand and glides over the ice, making sure Alec can see him well, he skates a half circle and comes back, stopping next to him. “Try it.” He takes Alec’s hand back into his and Alec takes a breath, not sure about it but not backing down. 

His moves are rather stiff and insecure, but he doesn’t fall, or wobble too hard. He’s soon gaining confidence, focusing on his body he knows well and he knows how to adapt. When he shows a little triumphant smile, Magnus almost claps with joy, his smile splitting his face. 

“I’m proud of you, Alexander, you’re doing amazing, now make your movements a little longer and smoother, relax a bit more, the ice is your friend.” Magnus grins at him and Alec rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told, or tries to. He’s still a little too stiff, but he can see what Magnus means, but one of his skates latches onto a bump in the ice and he sways and tumbles.

“Shit!” It could have been worse, though. His butt is half in the air, his legs bent to the side from his knees that hit the ice, and Magnus is holding him up, gripping his arms, not quite able to suppress his laughter. 

“I’m sorry, darling, are you alright?” Amusement is clearly reflecting in his eyes and Alec scoffs, sighs and carefully moves his legs to raise himself into a stand with Magnus’ help.

“Yeah, fine.” 

“I wish I had my camera, you really did resemble bambi… a deer on ice.” Magnus smirks and Alec huffs, glad that Magnus doesn’t have his camera, and surely he wouldn’t actually have taken a photo while he was helpless on the damn ice… 

“Do you want to stop?” 

Alec detects genuine concern in Magnus’ gaze, and maybe he should have wanted to get back on safe ground as soon as possible, but his stubborn determination takes over and he wants to master this ice skating for real. He shakes his head and starts gliding over the ice again, Magnus following, feeling happier and prouder than before.

Alec doesn’t fall again, and though he isn’t great, he does a lot better than he himself would ever have believed and he even dares skating without Magnus’ help after a while. He can’t deny that it feels like… fun… something he wouldn’t mind doing again, and this place is beautiful, magical, and he’s so grateful for being allowed to have this day with Magnus. 

And because he’s not terribly good with words, and his throat is often clogged when he feels emotional and his chest aches the sweetest, sharpest bit, he stops abruptly and he can tell Magnus is alarmed, afraid he might fall again but Alec grabs his scarf with one hand, his arm with the other, pulls him close, just careful enough their skates won’t collide and Alec’s arms close around Magnus’ shoulders as he pushes his face into Magnus’ neck, nudging the scarf away so he can feel Magnus’ warm, smooth skin, breathe in his extraordinary scent and just feel close, silently thanking him for today, for all he’s giving him. He’s not sure he’ll find the words to tell him, but if he ever does he will.

Magnus relaxes into Alec, his eyes falling shut, his heart drumming gently, falling into safety and comfort he's been missing for a very long time, and he just knows it's real this time. It has to be.

“So, will you join us for Christmas morning?” Magnus breathes into Alec’s ear, moving backwards as Alec moves, his gaze on the ground, his brow creased, shaking Magnus’ calm a little.

Alec’s quiet, his eyes moving up from under his lashes to look at him.

Magnus’ chest tightens but he’s trying his best to refrain from looking disappointed. He shouldn’t have hoped too much, he understands Alec has responsibilities, but why do they make him on goddamn Christmas?

Alec sighs and rubs his cheek. “I would much rather spend it with you.” 

Magnus nods, smiling softly. “I know.” He’s trying not to curse every single Clave member, though he does anyway, their damn laws and obligations that always get in the way… in the way of Alec doing what he wants to do instead of what he has to do. They skate back to shore quietly, the air a little thicker and colder, the lights a little dimmer, their hearts heavier. 

Magnus magics their boots back on, skates disappearing and Alec’s glad to be able to walk properly again, but the fun, the magic has left him and he feels laden with guilt and expectations he never seems to be able to fulfill, never all of them. And he only agreed to the damn meeting because he wanted to show them that he’s still capable of becoming the head of the institute after all that mess, though right now he doesn’t even care for that. He wants to see Max’s glowing eyes, Izzy’s smile, Jace’s laugh and Magnus… and whatever he has planned for them. He wants to so bad he’s physically hurting. 

“Alexan-” 

“Magn-”

Their lips turn into small smiles, Magnus gesturing Alec to go on. Alec takes a breath and nods. But he doesn’t talk, instead he’s looking at Magnus intensely, like he’s done dozens of times today, yet feeling more, always  _ more _ , deeper, lighter, heavier, brighter, and he’s truly never seen someone more mesmerizing and he wants to see him happy, he wants to see his siblings happy, he wants to  _ be _ happy. 

He strides towards Magnus, just two long steps, and cradles his face, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ll be there.” The barely spoken whisper sets Magnus’ insides alight.

* * *

December 25th, 6.26 am

 

Even worse than her own disappointment is the look on Magnus’ face as they arrive at the loft - without Alec, and the brightness in his eyes dulls with realization as he sees their sad, regretful faces. The pain is sharpening his jaw, tightening his chest. She hugs him close. “I’m so sorry, we tried.” She whispers before letting him go again, catching his nod, his deep breath through his nose, no doubt composing himself. 

“Merry Christmas, darlings, I’m glad you could make it.” Izzy is impressed with the genuine smile Magnus shows them and they hug and admire the Christmas decorations, cuddle and play with Chairman Meow who’s wearing a tiny santa hat, excitedly running about. It’s warm and cosy, they get drinks that taste rich and sweet and spicy and Magnus ushers them to sit down on the colorful cushions he spread on the floor in front of the tree and once they’re all seated comfortably, Christmas music playing, he hands each two presents, insisting they open them at once.

Max and Jace change into their new super soft pyjamas immediately, and their matching slippers, midnight blue for Jace, emerald for Max and ruby red for Isabelle, plus a matching night gown. Magnus’ are a combination of teal and gold and Izzy refrains from asking what color Alec’s are.

They exchange more gifts, eat and drink and listen to Magnus’ stories about Christmases he’s celebrated through the years while scratching the Chairman’s ears as he’s draped over his lap, and they’re almost too distracted to notice the unopened presents underneath the tree, and the unoccupied space next to them. 

They’re almost freed from sorrow, almost happy.

Two hours later they hear the front door close and quiet footsteps. Magnus thinks it must be other guests, like Luke, Jocelyn and Clary, but his heart knows.

Four pairs of eyes widen and stare as Alec walks in, the Chairman running towards him, demanding to be stroked. Alec bends to lift him up, smiling at the cat purring and headbutting his cheek before his eyes fall onto the silent onlookers. He flushes and looks sheepish.

“Alec!“ Max is finally in motion, running to hug him around his waist.

“Sorry I'm late.“ He can tell they're way into celebrating, and all those scents are amazing, his stomach rumbling, his eyes trying to take it all in.

“Alec? We thought-“ Izzy's still a little speechless.

“Damn, you tricked us good, buddy.“ Jace grins happily and Magnus seems frozen, merely his sparkling eyes any indication that he's not a statue. A second later they're all on their feet, asking for an explanation, smiling so much their faces start to ache.

“The meeting was tedious and nonsense, to be honest. The Inquisitor wasn't even there, and everyone was just talking about nothing. I wanted to get it over with so I could join you but it dragged on and on, it's probably still ongoing now, but I told them I had somewhere important to be and left.“ Alec shrugs and startles as Jace and Izzy are hugging him tightly, laughing with admiration and joy.

“I’m so sorry, mi hermano, I thought you wouldn’t come.” Izzy feels guilty tears swell in her eyes but Alec squeezes her tight. “Don’t worry, I guess I should have told you, sorry.” 

“Enough apologies, the important thing is that we’re all here now.” Magnus chimes behind them, takes the Chairman from Alec’s shoulder and hands him to Max, then closes his fingers around Alec’s wrist, tugging him away from Izzy and Jace. “I need him for just a minute.” He assures them and they vanish in his bedroom.

“Mag-” Alec’s words and thoughts stumble away into forgetfulness as Magnus’ mouth crushes against his, his body pressed against the door, Magnus’ fingers grazing over his face and into his hair and his own arms engulf Magnus tightly. 

They’re breathless as they part, eyes and lips shiny. “I shouldn’t have doubted you, I’m sorry.” 

Alec raises an eyebrow, a tiny smile playing around his mouth. “I thought you said no more apologies.” He leans in again to pull on his bottom lip, deepens the kiss as Magnus reciprocates. 

“Thank you, Alexander, this Christmas is rather perfect now.” Alec smiles, warmth and tingles taking over, his hand against Magnus’ warm cheek and he’s nuzzling into it like a cat.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Alec answers and Magnus can’t but kiss him again deeply, joy, pride and adoration surging through him.

He finally pulls himself back, snaps his fingers and points to the presents that are now lying on the bed. “Get changed and join us, we have a lot of Christmas left to enjoy!” 

Alec watches as Magnus walks from the room and closes the door, somewhat nervous, excited, his heart pounding, his skin prickling. He inhales and exhales slowly then opens the presents, chuckling softly. “Of course.” He changes into his pyjamas and slippers and joins the others.

Jace whistles playfully as he emerges, Izzy is smiling bigger than the sun and Magnus couldn’t look more appreciative if he tried - but then that deep maroon color does suit him exceptionally well.

* * *

 


End file.
